Lunar Bell
by Professional assassin
Summary: What if lawliet had a girl friend? What if she knew too much about light and he was interested in her more than Misa? What happens when lawliet dies? What dose she know? Where did this mysterious girl come from? What can she do when she can't resist the urge or need, is it still her fault? This is nothing but a lemon fic! More warnings inside! Must reAd before you...well read!


It seemed like a normal boring day working on the Kira case. L was being, well l and so was light as well as everybody else. Misa Amona wasn't here to start anything and it was very quite. Masada was very broad so he started a conversation with L.

"Hey L, why don't you have a girl friend? " he said with sudden interest on the unnecessary subject.

"I never said I didn't." Had said staring still at the computer screen.

"You never mentioned that you did either. Why don't you talk about love or relationships unless they have to do with a case anyway?"

L turned t the talkative man and said simply, "love and relationships can be quite a distraction."

"Well then, it is a good thing I don't visit often." I girls' singsong voice came. The startled men looked around to fined the owner when a woman who looked about lights age stepped out from a dark corner. That blind spot was quickly noted.

She was stunning in all her glory. She had a great figure, a hourglass figure to be exact. Looking at her she kind of reminded them slightly of L. She had raven hair that gave off a dark reddish, purple tint when she stepped into the dimly lite room. It only when down to her lower back and was slightly curly but the curls looked more like waves. She had a side part on left side of her head. Her hair was just as volumous as L, as thick as his, and as dark as his too.

She had pale skin that was as fair and untouched as a new born baby. She had a face of a super model with natural good looks. She was not the shortest woman on earth but she was taller than Misa by a good 4 inches. She would come up to L's shoulder when he stood up straight, however when he was crouched over, she would only come up to his full height. She had a smile on her face that showed her teeth, very white and straight with strangely sharp canines. She must have chewed a lot of hard things when she was younger. Her eyes were dark like L's but they had a blueish tint and wow did they sparkle! The one thing about her eyes that made her look even more like L was the shadow under her eyes. It wasn't as thick as his but it was clear that she had not been sleeping well.

She was waring all black and was in a tight fitted outfit. She wore black leather pants with a matching jacket. Not so tight as to look sexier, but just tight as in she has a small wardrobe and doesn't feel like waring anything baggy. It fit her quite nicely though. She was stunning, to put it bluntly. Her black knee high boots went with it perfectly.

"Hello Lunar-Bell. You-" L started turning and standing, but was quickly cut off by a very excited masuda.

"Wow! You are the Isabelle luna! Wow! I am like the biggest fan! I love all your music and dances! I even live all the song covers and partner, and back up songs you do! You make all music sound so much better! I listened to every genre of music you did too! Oh please can I have an autograph!? " He said jumping up like a puppy who is about to get a treat.

"I am flattered. Call me bell, please." The raven haired beauty said chuckling with her sparkly eyes closed. She put out her hand for a hand shake and got in return a wild puppy shaking her arm up and down. She just smiled like she was used to it instead of shoving him away like the rest of the team would have done. When he stopped she turned her gaze to the rest of the men behind the excited man. Stepping around masuda she waved at the rest of the group.

"Hello everyone. As you all know I am Isabelle Luna. Bell or luna for short." She smiled with her eyes open this time. Smiling they seemed more sparkly and bright.

Everyone stood and introduced themselves and said a quick hello. L, leaving his cake, that no one knew he had, and walked over to the girl. When he stood In front of her he stood up to his full height and just looked at her. She was not smiling any more as she waited for something to happen. The rest of the team looked on curiously. Light was the most curious, girl it seems that they know each other. The two just stood there looking into each others eyes intently as if reading for something.

Finally the girl closed the distance between herself and L and embraced him tightly. Instead of just standing there awkwardly, L hugged back just as tight and put his head in the crook of her flawless neck, bending down slightly.

"You should have visited sooner..." He mumbled into her neck.

"You could have called me or asked. Besides isn't it a distraction? Me being here" bell retorted good humoredly in a whispered eyes closed.

"My dear, you and I both know very well that I can't call and you know that very well bell. It could put both of us in danger." He sighed.

"I know," she said pulling away. "I missed you, you know." She looked at him with her dark, round eyes.

Looking back at her, they stared.

"So you do have a girlfriend..." Light mumbled thinking aloud.

Turning to the brunette teen, L nodded. " although we haven seen each other in quite a few years. Let's take a break." Turning back to the raven he asked if she was hungry.

"Oh my god yes!" She complained with humor thick in her voice. "The airplane food was terrible!"

Every one stood and talked about what to have for dinner. Someone made a proposal to eat out to which everyone agreed, the only problem is no one could decide where.

"Let's go to the buffet." Bell said quickly." But it will be the best place you have ever been, and that my friends is a promise that I always keep!" She said in a voice that was proud abc confident.

Everyone agreed and even L decided to come along. Watari decided to come too. Once everyone had there car-pooling arrangements set, they set off following bell on her red motorcycle. She was a good driver and made sure that everyone was following. She looked back ever now and then through her helmet that she tucked her hair into. Finally they reached a place that looked like it was tightly secured and large from the outside. The large group walked up to two double doors to which bell knocked. A big buff dark skinned security guard walked out and looked at bell closely then smiled and gave her a high five and leg them pass, telling them to have fun. Them men walked in slightly confused and looked around at the large and bright place In front of them. Even riuzaki had never been here.

It was way bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. It had a large dance floor and a bar. Food bars were also everywhere. Bell waved her hand at a guy at one of the bars. The blonde guy ran over to her and they did a complicated hand shake that was clearly practiced.

"Hey Bella! How are you? What can I get you?!" Had said smiling brightly.

"A large table and a list of the drinks you have please!" She said smiling brightly. She didn't see but L shifted uncomfortably on his feet but still stood up straight for he had never met the hyper blonde. They seemed too close for his liking.

The blonde ran back to the bar and lead the group to a room with a lock that had a key to it. They went up 3 flights of stairs to get there. The hall way looked more like a hotel then a bar. It was padded and a bright red with a contrasting white border.

"I thought you said it was a buffet?" Light said to the raven haired girl while the blonde unlocked the door.

She turned to look at her boy friend with a smile. "It is, but a different kind. Because I come here often and I know mostly everyone and I preform here I get a comfortable room to relax and eat in. I also don't like being in the large crowds. You know how people tend to crowed well known people. Besides there are a few added features." She started as the door opened. "Besides these rooms have better drinks and a karaoke game room with a setting that records you dancing! A dance and karaoke bar room!"

The door was finally opened and everyone walked in. The room was large with white walls bad a black border. The tile was made of polished wood and the ceiling was very high. On one wall, there was a mirror and next to it a window to the large city. Sofas and comfortable chairs littered the floor. A large television was placed next to a stand that was 2 feet tall, however, it only went up to the t.v.'s stand. The room was overall, large, roomy, and had many still unexplored rooms.

Bell said placing her black jacket on a chair to show the tight red shirt underneath. It hugged her curves and showed off her assets. She wasn't doing it on purpose, that much was obvious,but it seemed like she didn't care either. She was just doing what she wanted. She did not even care about the critics and magazines' lies or how society looks at her, she self was just being her regardless.

She walked to a bar that was built into the wall and reached behind it to bring out an assortment of alcoholic drinks. The blonde waved and tinkling laughter filled the room as he warned her not to get carried away again. Once he left she pulled out shot glasses and wine glasses. And continued her search.

"So what do you guys drink?" She asked turning her dark eyes toward the shocked looking group of guys, well except Riusaki he was used to seeing the under aged girl get drunk but some how she was able to operate her motorcycle like she was sober.

"I'll just have some red wine, thanks." Masuda said with a smile on his face as he looked at the karaoke box with the giant screen hooked up to it.

"Dad, can I have any?" Light asked.

"Sure but you may not like it. And if you do, don't drink to much, you will regret it." He replied. "And don't tell your mother I let you have any."

Smiling politely, light walked to the bar and sat on a red padded stool and looked at the options he had.

"I suggest this one." Bell said pointing to a wine bottle that had a yellowish gold bubbly substance.

"Thanks," he grabed a wine glass and pored a little. Staring at it he tiled his head back and closed his eyes as the liquid went into his throat. Smiling wider, bell watch as the teen swallowed all of it and poured more. It must burn like mad she thought it did when I started.

"Welcome to the club light! How old are you?" She said already half way through a bottle of strong alcohol without even a slur of words. She drank it like it was water to the surprise of everyone but Riusaki and watari.

"19" He said flatly staring at the black clothed female as she downed the rest of the bottle.

"Hmm, I am 19, too!" She said after a few swallows licking her lips grabbing a bottle of vodka.

"19!?" Everyone yelled,( again, besides Riusaki and watari.)

"You are way to young to be drinking stuff like that! Are you sure your parents are ok with you drinking! Maybe you should call them. It would make me feel better too as a father."

"I couldn't call them even if I wanted to." She mumbled uncorking a bottle and tiping it back.

Suddenly lights dad grabbed it away from her before she could drink any.

"Why can't you?" He asked holding it out of her reach.

"Because the dead can't talk!" She said annoyed. "I would love to call them but, sorry, I am an orphan. Can I have my vodka back now?" She said hands on her hips with her head tilted down so her eyes were slightly hidden with her long hair.

No one saw the exclamation coming. Even Riusaki didn't think she would actually tell anyone that so quickly. She even hesitated to tell him what happened let alone why her relatives never got custody of her once she came to the orphanage.

She looked back up at them and saw the surprised yet pitying expressions on their faces and sighed. She hated that look, it was belittling.

"Any questions then?" She said folding her arms and sitting on a bar stool.

"How old were you, when they..." Masuda asked timidly.

"3, was almost 3 years old when they died." She said as if she had said it so many times it came naturally, she might have.

"How." Light said from next to her.

"It a long story that would put a downer on everybody's moods, I think we should get drunk and party instead of talking about my sad sob life story. Besides I have a decent life now!" She said starting to smile but even though she did, it didn't reach her eyes. It was clear that she didn't want to talk about it. Drunk or not, it still stung like a bee in your eye ball to see her mood go from so happy to sad and heart broken.

"Hey! It works really well!"

Everyone turned to see masuda with a microphone in his hand while picking a song. Mogi just watched then poured himself a glass of red wine then joined his friend.

Bell walked behind the counter again and a tinkle of glass hitting each other was heard. When the raven stood, in her arms were nothing but case stacked on case of very strong alcoholic drinks. It was so strong that even the drunkest of drinkers would shy away from it. It was very hard to believe that such a young girl would of could drink such a brand, let alone that much. She set them down and walked to a cabinet that had inside glasses for drinking, ranging from a shot glass to a beer mug. She grabbed a few of each and sat on the bar stool. She then proceeded to open a box and pop the bottle. Taking a wine glass, she poured a bit in. She sipped it for a taste then downed it straight from the bottle. Everyone looked at her expectantly as if she might pass out from how much she was drinking. But she didn't even stutter or cough.

Finally after taking down a full 3 bottles, she turned with a happy smile and grabbed a remote. She clicked a button and the room changed from a comfy hotel like room to a bar/dance floor. The lights were amazing and full of different bright colors! The wood floor retracted and new tiles that changed color replaced them, mean while a disco-ball came down from a trap door in the roof and the couches and chairs moved with the floor making enough space for dancing and singing with 50 people. Everyone stared in awe as the darkly dressed girls outfit seemed to change color making it seem like she was dressed for a nightclub then motorcycle riding. Her red shirt seemed more of a bright pink and her black pants, a deep purplish black. Her hair seemed to shine with the reflectiveness of feathers rather than hair.

"So," she said taking a drink of the vodka. "Who is ready to play?" With a goofy smile on her face she picked a song and pick a dance to go with it. Everyone knew the song as "just dance" by lady gaga. Masuda who was now buzzed jumped up and grabbed the second microphone and when the song began, the two started a dance with almost perfection on Bells part (probably because she was a dancer first, singer second and she didn't seem all that drunk even though she drank now 31/2 bottles of alcohol.) bell did most of the singing too. Even though she has consumed a large amount of Vodka she didn't seem to have a problem singing or doing the "just dance" (the video game) like moves.

Her big happy smile brought everyone back into the cheering mood. Even Riusaki was smiling and getting a bit buzzed now.

-50 minutes later-

Everyone except the people who are driving was either very drunk or on the brink of being very drunk.

Bell was almost stoned and was singing and dancing with very little mess ups or slurs.

The next song was coupled with a ball room dance. Bell smiled the happiest she had all night then she turned and looked at Riusaki who was buzzed and working his way up the latter of drunk-ness. Bell walked to him and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet.

"Come on. Just one you haven't done much besides drink, that's only half the fun~! Her laughter filled the room as Riusaki spun her and wrapped her in his arms.

"My pleasure~" he mumbled into her ear with a smile on his light punk flushed face.

Spinning together the two lovers danced around the room. The song started, curtesy of masuda, it was a Victorian ball room dance song and, even though they were drunk, they danced very well. Mogi and masuda started dancing too in a very "clearly-you-can-tell-I-am-very-drunk-and-will-be-hung-over-tomorrow" way. It was the most passion anyone had ever seem on riuzaki's face since they worked with him. Watari was the only one to have seen L in such a way before. However little did everyone know, L was not all that drunk. Well not as much as he let on.

Bell and riuzaki danced the rest, the next was a liquid motion/ break dance one and both dud quite well. And as you can guess, bell was the best at it.

-back at HQ-

Everyone but bell, lawliet, and watari went home for the night. Somehow, with lots of protests, bell was able to easily ride her motorcycle back to HQ with out a single scratch. Now she was...drunk but still somehow able to make smart-ish decisions on her own.

She was giggling now as she walked into the bathroom of riuzakis' master bedroom and changing into her pj's.

Riuzaki sighed happily, he knew that he couldn't hold back any longer, and he didn't have to.

Since when they had last seen each other bell was only 16 and him 19, he was worried about hurting her with anything he did. He loved her very much and knew that it would cause her great pain, but he waited even though Bell was on her knees begging him from his teasing. He refused to take her virginity before she was no longer a minor, he desperately wanted to do it on her 18th birthday as a present but they couldn't meet up. She was at the wammy house and helping Near or Matt there and he was working on the Kira case. They tried to arrange something but they couldn't, something always got in the way. But now riuzaki was with her and it was even harder to restrain himself, especially since bell has been teasing him all night and dropping hints. She only drinks vodka when she is trying to entice him. And, like always, it worked.

A sudden thought just came to his mind when he saw her bring in pjs, she didn't bring anything with her. so she was going to tease me more by wearing my clothing, that sly cat, my sly kitten. He thought with a smirk on his pale face as he shook his head

Smiling to himself as more giggling was heard, he took off his shirt and walked to the large mirror he installed for bell when she visited. She loved dancing and seeing herself made it easier.

Looking back at the detective was a pale but strongly built regardless of his small looking body. He had the body of someone who didn't have to try to build up his muscle. He had abs that were chiseled and a dark hair line that could be traced down to his pant line and down further to places he didn't show to anyone, except bell of course.

light shown down on the pale man as the giggling girl stepped out half way with her leg and chest eclipsing into the dark room. She smiled a very aroused smile and blushed while giggling. She slowly walked out wearing the detectives dress shirt that had rarely been worn. The buttons that led up to her pronounced cleavage were not buttoned all the way up and showed her navy and black bra with matching panties. She had her legs spread slightly in invitation, the underwear hugged her hips loosely and it was dangerously close to falling to the floor but still covered her virgin cavern. Her hair was loosely hanging around her shoulders and cascading down her back in raven waves.

"Lawliet~" she said sexily as she slowly walked up to the half-clothed man who could only stare in compleat aroused star struck-ness

"You have kept me waiting far too long, and I have been such a good girl too~" she wrapped her arms around him standing on her toes a few inches from his lips. Looking the girl in the eyes, it was clear that she was not going to take no for an answer with out a damn good reason, with right to do so.

"Bell, my dear little moon~ you know I had no intention of keeping you waiting any longer~" lawliet replied with a suductive smile curving on his usually expressionless face.

In a sudden movement bell was being held up by lawliet and strapping her legs around his waist. The two lovers kissed then lawliet's tongue asked for permission by rubbing her plump lips gently. Eagerly, bell obliged as her hands traveled into the messy black hair she loved so much. With a jolt lawliet moved them towards the waiting bed.

Falling on it, the kiss was broken, and the shirt was practically ripped off the curvy body beneath him. Lawliet had taken off his pants but his boxers still remained, to Bells dismay. The girl brought up her strong leg and used her toes to drag the annoying material down. Letting it fall to the floor, lawliet admired the young, healthy, strong body under him. He knew what she wanted, but preparation came first.

The pale man moved his hand up her back side and unclipped the large double D sized bra. With a bounce, Bells' "girls" were free and very round. Black eyes met deep raven as he lowered his chest down to her stomach and took inside his mouth a pink bud. The girl slightly moaned not used to the feeling. A pale hand reached the other one and pinched and turned and squished lightly, loving the sound of pleasure emitting from the 19 year old girl. The girl loved the feeling but needed more. She rubbed her legs together trying to create more friction between her lower part. Lawliet felt this and smiled lightly biting down on her nipples, creating a low growl from her throat.

Letting go of the now very perky bud, he traveled lower stoping at her navy-black panties. He bit the edge of them and dragged them achingly slowly down her legs. Another growl was heard and he sped up. The panties were now laying on the floor forgotten alnoe with the other clothing items. He climbed back up and spread her curvy legs and looked at the beauty before him. She was clearly wet in anticipation. Wining, bell rolled her hips bringing her hands to her mouth as she bit her finger tips, a bad habit she learned at a young age.

Bring his face closer to her dripping core, he slowly ran his tongue across her clit. Her face contorted in pleasure and she moaned. Wanting to get him to stop teasing, she crossed her legs over his back. Smiling he started to lick and suck with sudden movements, catching the girl off guard and letting out a yelp as a wave of pleasure fogged her brain more than vodka and overloaded her senses. She didn't bother holding back her crystal like sounds of pleasure and riuzaki didn't want her to. Arching her back she pressed closer to the man she loved dearly.

The sudden urge to feel friction in her cavern over took her and she began to rock her hips. The pleasure went away for a second then returned with something new. A finger was added and she squealed in the great feeling. She pressed back against the digit and picked up speed. The finger was taken for a second then added again with a second. It was over loading her overloaded senses all over again. She arched her back, her hands buried into the black hair in front of her most privet part. She didn't even know what to do with her appendages she felt so good. Her leg was risen and pressed down resting beside her chest, exposing more of her wet cavern for lawliet's fingers and tongue to prod.

Without warning stars exploded in her vision and she practical yelled as her prostate was found and pressed on rhythmically. Now that the detective found what he was looking for, he added another finger. A hiss mixed with a moan came from the girl. Her hands began kneading his head like a kitten kneading a owner for the best petting ever.

Mewling, the raven headed girl began to tense up and her back arched even more to a point that only a contortionist could accomplish, which she was. Knowing she was very close, he stopped his movements and sat up. A annoyed wine was heard and wiggling was felt as she girl began to get frustrated at the need to release.

"Hush kitten, the best is yet to come, but are you ready?" The black haired man asked, reaching for something in a drawer on the nightstand.

A huff was the only reply he got. He smirked and, being the big tease he was, pressed something very cold to the girls clit. The girl let out a curious moan

"I said, are you ready?~" he said and turned the toy up to the medium setting. Jumping with pleasure as her swollen clit was vibrated like never before.

"Y-Y- YES! Oh god yes!~" she yelled as the vibrations continued. A Velcro strap was fastened around her hips and the man stepped away, peeling off his underwear from his straining member. It was easily 8 inches long and 2 1/2 inches thick. The vibrations continued as the girl tried to see and when she did her eyes widened to full circles. The well built body walked back to the bed and turned the vibrator on low and positioned himself at the wet entrance. The man looked up at the woman's gaze. Her eyes were clouded with lust and she evened her breathing, knowing what came next. She knew it would hurt but she wanted it so badly she over looked that little (important) detail.

"Ready?" He said out of concern and worry of hurting is precious lunar bell.

She closed her eyes and nodded clutching the sheets but nevertheless nodded her head of messy raven hair. The man lowered himself so he was kissing the young lady under him. Slowly he pushed in trying to be gentle. He was only half way in when tears began to fall and she was so tense that if he pressed in any more, he was worried she would brake. Breaking the kiss she bit her lip and clawed his back with her surprisingly shape nails. Breathing heavily she clenched her eyes closed.

Lawliet kissed away her tears and drew up his hand to one of her, bringing it down to lace his fingers with hers. He staid still for 6 minutes until her hips moved and she had loosened up.

"Squeeze my hands, i will be quick, but it will hurt. Don't worry, it will soon be replaced with the best feeling you ever felt." He promised, lowering himself to kiss her again. He thruster in and extreme pain washed over the girl. Clenching his hand and kissing him hard she sat, unable to hold back her tears. Lawliet's free hand travel down to the vibration sex toy and turned it on to high, making sure that the pain would soon be replaced.

And the pain was indeed quickly replaced as the girl moaned against the kiss and relaxed a bit. The girl was at lawliet's mercy and after 2 or 3 minutes she was wet, moaning, and bucking like crazy. Finally moving lawliet removed the toy and steadily thrusted inside his lover. It still stung but after a few thrusts she was bucking her hips again. She was moaning and the feeling of not knowing what to do with her limbs over came her. She opened her eyes to stare at the beautiful face above her. He was going slow for her, such kindness.

"Faster!" She begged. "Oh god! Yes! Oh lawliet~ faster harder!" She screamed.

In a matter of seconds the thrust became uncontrollable and both were so close. Lawliet flipped Bell up so they were both sitting up. The girl was bouncing in his Lap and he slammed her down over and over again. The girls legged were tangled up behind her lovers back and she clutched desperately to his back as her eyes rolled back and she was drooling in mind numbing pleasure. Both were breathing hard and they were so close to climaxing that it was almost frustrating!

With one final hard thrust up as Bell moved down both were sent over the edge seeing stars and white covering both of their vision. They clung to each other as they rode out their orgasm. Pleasures screams of each others names was heard as they finally stopped moving. Panting heavily, lawliet and bell fell to the bed with bell on the bottom.

She was panting heavily and smiling slightly. Her raven eyes closed and her chest starting to rise and fall more evenly.

"Bell?" The detective said still slightly panting. "Are you ok?"

"I have never been better~" she replied with a drowsily slur in her voice. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the black pits of her lover.

"I love you." She said with a smile on her lips as she drifted into the relaxing sleep that the fun night had brought.

"I love you more than you can comprehend, my Lunar Bell." He said with a passionate smile on his face as he rolled over, landing on his side and hugged the sleeping girl to his chest. Smiling he fell into the warm arms of sleep following his girl friend close behind.

They were going to have quite the hangover in the morning but I was totally worth it.


End file.
